Embraced by Isolation
by xxRONIxx
Summary: This is a Psy-Changeling (Nalini Singh) tale - involving Adelaide (OC) and Felix. She is from DesertSun Pack – He is from SnowDancer Pack – She is a dom - He is a Sub. Are they true mates?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **If you are a huge fan of the Psy race do not read my fanfiction. I don't like the Psy (particularly Sienna) so if you are a fan of either don't waste your time here. )

Also bear with me, the first part of my story is the introduction of my original character, Adelaide. SnowDancer pack members will come in to play in due time. (Just a hint, so will DarkRiver pack)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Psy-Changeling characters (Although Adelaide is my creation and is MINE) AND THIS STORY 'Embraced by Isolation' IS also MINE! **

**_Journal of Adelaide D. Gonzalez _**

**_of DesertSun Pack - ARIZONA._**

_**June 23, 2073**_

_**Age: 17 **_

_**10:16 a.m.**_

_Everyone's gone – my granpapa, my grangran, my momma, my daddy, little sister, little brothers, both my aunties with their husbands, my uncles, and all my cousins—EVERYONE—along with my heart, GONE. Just like that, DEAD – DEAD – DEAD. _

_Why didn't death __**want me**__? _

_**11:14 a.m.**_

_How can life go on without my family? Who will I become without them?_

_Oh dear Journal, you've been my companion for years, but today you are useless-you bring no comfort. I've cried myself into a stupor, but you can't hold or soothe me. What good are you then? _

_I know crying won't bring any of them back, but crying seems to lessen the weight of my dying heart. My pack has lost many, but I'm the youngest that lost an entire family bloodline-leaving only one._

_One by one, the maternals have attempted to visit me and I've refused to let any of them in. __**I don't **__**need**__** their condolences**__. I don't need their pity, their mourning. I don't want it. _

_Is it my dominance or pride that has had me growling at my burrow's entrance welcoming no one in? I DON'T NEED THEM – I need __**MY**__ FAMILY! _

_What if I hadn't been on patrol? What if I was here sleeping like the rest of my family? Would I've been killed too or would I've been their saving grace?_

_**12:13 p.m.**_

_Nonstop visitors – visitors, more and more visitors – Growl, growl, GROWL – GO AWAY! _

_**2:35 p.m.**_

_Why am I still crying? My mama would proudly say I stopped crying the moment I was able to speak. CRYING IS FOREIGN TO ME – I didn't cry when my arm was broken at age 3, not when my shoulder was dislocated at 4, not when I accidentally burned myself at age 5, not when I broke both my ankles at age 7, not when a chunk of my forearm was bitten off at age 11, and not when I was 14 and two of my ribs were broken when I was sucker punched after my opponent lost his challenge. SO WHY CANT I STOP CRYING NOW?_

_Crying and Growling._

_Growling away my packmates, even the new Alpha, has been relatively easy. How long will this last? _

_The attack this morning from DarkNight Rogue Pack hit us hard and fast. _

_It was 3 a.m. and the majority of my pack were sleeping – ALL EXCEPT those of us on patrol. DarkNight pack consisted of 29 wolves with no children and only 1 female. They wanted our land and also intended to keep our small pups and fertile females. The rogues that weren't fighting us on patrol were sneaking into our burrows attempting to detain them. I guess DarkNight didn't expect a fight. Our pups and females fought, FOUGHT HARD._

_And where was I you ask dear Journal? Where was the only dominant wolf in the Gonzalez Clan who could've protected my family? Well, I was doing my duty of course…I was protecting the border/protecting other families near my patrol. Damn Me! My coyote was furious – my "coyote ticks" were blasting off the charts – it was the ticking alarm sound of 'family in danger', and yet I did nothing for them – NOTHING. My wolf's duty was to protect everyone on my way home, the ticking meant nothing to her, but my coyote wanted to head straight home to protect the clan. The ticking was deafening, but my wolf was too strong – my pack needed me, needed my help protecting the border._

_Did my family call out for help? Didn't anyone hear them? Did they call out for me – did my little sister, did my little brothers? WHERE WAS I DAMN IT? _

_Is this the price a proud wolf soldier has to pay? _

_In my adolescent ignorance, having the label of soldier seemed like the most important identity to have. Soldier – Youngest Soldier. Now such a selfish self-serving title only fuels my anger and self hatred of accepting. I was 12 when Hank, our then Alpha, approached my parents on the proper rearing of my dominance. My first challenge was at age 3 and the other wolf was 10 – it took me 2 seconds to pin her, unfortunately as I was an inexperienced toddler I broke my arm in the process. I was a fearless pup (a wild thing) and the entire pack knew it. Even with Hank, I'd show some form of dominance, nipping and biting any exposed skin - he never took it as a challenge but he worried I would some day nip the wrong wolf. Gosh, I'll miss him—I will miss the way his eyes twinkled when he smiled, the way his laugh echoed in my ears filling me with warmth, the way his white beard and short white hair almost looked transparent, I loved everything about him. I will miss him greatly – he died protecting the pack today – he died fighting, he died defending - he died and left me alone._

_My life will never be the same. _

_**3:20 p.m.**_

_My chest hurts—is it because my heart is dying- is it shriveling up inside me? _

_I miss them sooooooo much it hurts. _

_I will miss my submissive father who was always proud of me. He spoiled me rotten and even though he was submissive he taught me about dominance. I will miss my coyote- changeling mother who taught me to never back down, never panic even when faced with death itself, to always listen to my coyote ticks, and to always be proud of my coyote changeling side. I will miss my brothers who loved me so much and followed me around everywhere. I will miss my loveable and adorable little sister who was my complete opposite-she was quiet, tranquil, affectionate, submissive, and the most beautiful little creature you ever saw. I will miss my grandparents. I will miss my uncles and aunts. I will miss my 9 cousins who were all my best friends. _

_Damn me!_

_My mother never wanted a soldier life for me – she felt it was too great a responsibility for a pup. She felt that the burden of protecting an entire pack was not what was meant for me, for my coyote. (Coyotes live near solitary-nomadic lives.) Hank, not wanting to disagree with my mother, had left it up to me, and of course I wanted in. I wanted to be a part of the elite soldiers I admired. _

_It only took 3 days for my trainers to notice I wasn't just a 12 year old novice. I surprised them all, I was a fighting prodigy – Hank said I would make Lieutenant by age 18, which isn't heard of anywhere. Looking back now, it shames me – I chose self-righteous endeavors rather than stay put with my family. _

_I BLAME MYSELF - IT'S ALL MY FAULT…I DID THIS… I am to blame for what happened to all of them – I failed THEM– I'M A __**FAILURE**__! I left my family defenseless – __**DEFENSELESS!**_

_**4:45 p.m.**_

_EMPTY BURROW – EMPTY BURROW – EMPTY CURSED BURROW. _

_**6:55 p.m.**_

_When will this day end? _

_**7:48 p.m.**_

_Journal, it seems I've become that crying kid from those disaster relief commercials; you know, that kid that's so grief-stricken and lost, looking woeful with a pained tear-stained face ripping your soul in two, which loosens your pocketbooks, forcing you to jump off your couch, grab the phonComm and donate money – and of course the destroyed village in the background is but icing on the cake. Yup, that's me. _

_CRYING ORPHAN – CRYING DAUGHTER OF NO ONE._

_**9:43 p.m.**_

_My packs given up and gone home. There's not a single scent near my burrow. _

_I'm alone…_

_If I'm lucky, I will fall asleep and not wake up._

* * *

_**June 25, 2073**_

_**9:17 a.m.**_

_Yesterday, maternals finally entered my burrow without warning, early in the morning, while I was still in bed behind my closed door. The Gonzalez burrow only has one door – my room door. When I became an official soldier, my father fashioned a door for my room. Our entire den has no doors just entry ways—doors are nonexistent here – all but my room. My father said a young lady such as myself needed privacy – away from little brothers and sister, but I knew why he really did it - he didn't want me to move into the soldier quarters (which was about 100 yards away in one of the larger rock formations) and by giving me my own private area I would stay longer. He was right. I never would have left. My family was everything to me. Now, the door signifies a barrier from the emptiness on the other side - although currently I do have intruders: some pack members with their offerings of food, comfort, and a den-family to live with. I know pack will always offer a denfamily to an orphan like me, but how could they, how could they want to replace everything I've lost. I DON'T NEED A FUCKEN DENFAMILY – I WANT __**MY REAL**__ FAMILY. _

_Who would want a 17 year old unruly half-breed creature like me anyway? How could anyone love me like only family does? I will officially be an adult in 3 months—who would want an 18 year old adult?_

_Nothing will remove me from my room. A ROOM, I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE to enter. Deep down, I know they just feel sorry for me and I don't need their pity. While my family was alive I was the outcast of the pack - Too dominant to make friends outside my family - too dominant to get a boyfriend (every male dom around my age or close to it has challenged me and lost, making me the most unpopular girl in pack). _

_My current visitors are the persistent maternals- threatening to breakdown my door and teen-nap me to their own burrows whether I like it or not. _

_BUT I AM __**NOT**__ MOVING DAMNIT. _

_I warned them that if anyone entered my room I would rip their throats out. Although, writing it down sounds more menacing than what it actually sounded like. I said my warning while crying my throat hoarse, chocking on dried groans. I think the maternals felt sorry for me rather than threatened or scared-but they left anyway. _

_So much for finding a denfamily to take me in._

* * *

_**June 26, 2073**_

_**7:35 a.m.**_

_What have I done? What is wrong with me?_

_I woke up (20 minutes ago to be exact) with anger so fierce I was in WOLF FORM. This has __**never**__ happened NEVER EVER NEVER-not even when I was a pup. My dominant wolf/coyote and human form have always been in equal control and were perfectly synchronized – we are like a hand in glove, like air to lungs. _

_My wolf awoke with a rage so violent it destroyed everything big in my room. My wolf WANTED BLOOD – my wolf wanted to sink its teeth in something and squeeze the life out. _

_The memory of Darknight packs annihilation was the sole reason I was able to change back to human – my wolf had to settle for that._

_What is wrong with me? What is happening to me?_

_Why am I growling? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Psy-Changeling characters (Although Adelaide is my creation and is MINE) AND THIS STORY 'Embraced by Isolation' IS also MINE! **

* * *

_**November 16, 2083**_

_**Age: 27**_

_**6:46 p.m.**_

_It's been 10 long years since I last seen you Journal. Opening my one and only packed box, I saw you right on top. I haven't even stepped foot in my old burrow since June 2073. _

_You've actually come back into my life at a perfect time. At this moment I'm glad I have you to focus on Journal, as I do not want to focus on the 3 dominant strangers sitting around me. _

_Let me start from where I sort of left off: _

_My life, since my last entry, has been one of a lone wolf – it's been a life not worth documenting. I've lived like a homeless wanderer – drifting around pack territory for 10 years. I gave up being a soldier, I gave up my burrow (which I warned better stay empty), and I gave up living within the pack. Our new pack Alpha, Bernard (you remember Bernard don't you Journal – I'll give you time to remember…go back to age 15… December 2071…okay remember now…yup that's him), has dubbed me the pack hunter since I've wanted nothing to do with living within the pack. I guard the borders of our territory (I purposefully stayed as far away from den as possible) – I spend all my nights in wolf form (as I will NOT STAY IN AN EMPTY BURROW) –- I hunted wild game only eating it in wolf form (I haven't eaten a "human meal" in 10 years) - I've hunted and killed many rogue wolf changelings who've tried to sneak into my territory – I've killed countless Psy intruders – and more importantly I've made many friends with neighboring ally lone changelings (lizards, snakes, owls, roadrunners, wildcats, bighorn sheep, one mountain lion, and other coyotes). Sadly, my own pack only visited me for challenges, never social calls. Even though I personally don't give a shit about wolf hierarchy, the pack does care and pack structure still puts me as "top wolf," making me public enemy #1. _

_This has been my life for 10 years, Journal – well up until 11 hours ago. _

_It was around 7 a.m. this morning, when I heard the truck. I immediately recognized it as Pack. I was up at 5 a.m. today sniffing out a scent that didn't belong but my focus turned to the pack truck that drove slowly closer. _

_His scent hit me full force the closer he drove – it must have been his work truck because it reeked of him. It was Michael, a young submissive wolf. He stopped his truck quite a ways from where I was standing in my cammo-pants and top. His facial expression matched his scent—he was painfully afraid. His unannounced visit was something of a mystery— he definitely was not a challenger and submissive wolves NEVER visit me. I have not socially talked to any pack member since 2073. _

_When Michael didn't make any attempt to get out his vehicle or drive closer, I turned my back to him and focused my attention on the horizon. I didn't want to frighten the pup more than necessary. _

_I was standing at the most south-eastern part of our land where Tomas, a lizard changeling and my friend, mentioned that a fox changeling was attempting to enter that area. With no sign of the pesky fox he must've bolted once he caught my scent tracking him. _

_I heard the truck door open and then close and my wolf flinched at Michael's complete deep scent of fear. My protective instincts urged me to move closer to him, but with no skin privileges and for that matter the violent reputation that followed me it was impossible to get Michael to trust me on a skin to skin level - comforting him was not possible. Without turning, I kept my focus on the small fox paw print in front of me. I waited for Michael—for what seemed like hours. _

_Still waiting, I decided to put some distance between us and walked toward where the conniving fox had the audacity to pollute my scent with his. My wolf growled at such fox bravado and so I knelt down and began rubbing my head, face, shoulders, chest, and stomach on the very spot the fox had marked – removing his scent and adding mine – that was MY border, MINE. _

_Thinking back now, I was probably a sight – covered in dirt with my rear-end sticking right up. I had hoped it would relax Michael, maybe get him to laugh at my expense. Unfortunately, it didn't work. I heard the truck door open and close again – his scent diminished. He probably thought that on top of being aggressive, I was also crazy. The moment Michael started the engine, I heard the window roll down just slightly. Even with the distance, even with the engine roaring, and even as the message was whispered, my wolf heard him loud and clear – Michael was sent to notify me that I was needed back at den immediately. After delivering his message, Michael sped away scattering dust and little rocks everywhere. _

_With the dust still settling from Michael's peel out, I shifted and ran towards den. By hour two of running, I was exhausted but I kept running—the pull of den was too great, my wolf liked the thought of being around pack again. It took about three hours of nonstop running. My wolf was determined to run nonstop. The truck, I might add, also never stopped or slowed. I think poor Michael was feeling like prey, as if I were chasing him. He left me in the dust. _

_The moment the familiar scents of home entered my system, all the old memories I had buried deep in my mind quickly came to the forefront. I instantly became that lost hopeless 17-year old again. I've been gone 10 years—but the pain hadn't lessened. I guess home will always do that to you – take you to a place that you don't want to go or want to remember voluntarily. _

_Michael had parked alongside one of the parking areas designated for pack and visitors (vehicles of any kind are not allowed within 8 miles of den). Apparently, after ditching the truck Michael high-tailed it out of there – his wolf's scent headed toward den – toward safety. That is when I noticed the box on the hood of his truck, which strangely smelled like me. I shifted and examined the box. It was my stuff, my personal stuff and you, Journal, right on top. With all my shit packed away it should've been an indicator of what was to come. Why would someone enter my empty old burrow, pack up my things—stuffing it in a small pitiful box, and then leave it on the hood of a truck without explanation? _

_As I grabbed some clothes from my box and dressed, I couldn't help but think of Michael and the countless nightmares he'll have of me chasing him – poor pup. The Big Bad Wolfyote coming to get him. BOO! _

_I was down on one knee struggling to slip on the boots left for me, (my vagabond ways have spoiled my feet into thinking I could remain barefoot most of the day – and when footwear was needed my feet were used to snuggling into my moccasins I made 6 years back), when his scent had me stand at attention to face him, my Alpha. I gave Bernard my angriest glare. Bernard kept walking toward me never averting eye contact and neither did I. With one boot still clutched in my hand, I quickly dropped it. It seemed ol'Bernie wanted to challenge me (refer to age 15, Journal). My first thought was that I didn't want to become Alpha once I won the challenge, my second thought was that he should've brought his backup lieutenants because I'll fight till my teeth feel bone and not stop when he surrenders. _

_Bernie stopped about 50 yards away from me blocking my entrance toward den. Without a greeting or 'It's been 10 years, how have you been' he said, "Your things have been packed Ady. You will be leaving DesertSun Pack today. Wait here until the Snowdancer lieutenants arrive to get you around 12:30." With that he slowly backward walked the way he came. _

_Bernard's expressionless face told me nothing, but the moment my wolf caught his sent my hackles raised – Fear, he stunk of fear, of anger, of confusion. This pack was doomed, an Alpha who stunk of fear is weak. Was this why he wanted me out…because of his weakness? CHALLENGE CHALLENGE CHALLENGE – my wolf wanted to challenge, but my coyote and human mind thought otherwise; NO ONE WANTED ME HERE, right? Why become Alpha to a pack that hates you? How could I protect wolves that will challenge me at every turn? _

_My next thought was - how could he banish me-this has been my only home? I should have argued, I should have done a lot of things but didn't. Every muscle in my body was frozen stiff. SnowDancer? SnowDancer Pack in California. I have never left Arizona, what on earth will I do in California? _

_That asshole, Bernard, saw me as a liability. I've injured too many packmates. Fighting and injuring the novices during challenges had been relatively ignored, but the moment I began injuring Lieutenants (winning each time I might add) was a big No-No. AND OF COURSE I was to BLAME- IT WAS MY FAULT-ALL OF IT. I am the bear you are tempted to poke while it's hibernating – testing it, and waiting to see if it will attack. _

_It would seem that now I am a marked wolf, a wolf that's been banished from her land due to rogue tendencies. If I don't get "rehabilitated" it would be SnowDancers Alpha, Hawke's, decision on what to do with me—this usually means death as rogue wolves tend to go rabid. _

_Bernard knows I'm a desert wolf through and through. My wolfyote is not thrilled about going into frigid territory. Is Bernie enjoying this fact? _

_It was around 12:00 when the SnowDancer SUV come into view. I spotted three occupants. I focused on each SnowDancer face. DOMINANTS! _

_The vehicle had stopped three cars before reaching me. All three SnowDancer Lieutenants were having an animated conversation, every now and then giving me confused glances. They looked apprehensive…they had the look of "Did she smear shit on herself—is she crazy?" I remember looking down at what I had unconsciously put on. (I've never been a "fancypants." To me, as long as my clothes didn't reek, I'll put it on. Fashion/style means nothing to me.) As I looked down I quickly realized why their faces looked concerned. Several things clicked into place – (1) I was wearing clothes of a 17-year old Adelaide, these clothes were a couple sizes too small. (2) The bright yellow t-shirt I had slipped on was a gift from my little sister and had two kittens playing with a ball of yarn too tight to fit properly showing a majority of my stomach– (3) My bare feet hadn't grown much and the workboots I wore when I was 17 still fit but unfortunately my handmade moccasins were left at my basecamp by the border - I didn't expect to be exiled. I had left everything from clothes that fit, to the small keepsakes I received from my changeling friends behind - (4) I noticed my hands and arms covered in dirt – and I was quite sure my face and hair were also covered in filth from my earlier show for Michael of rubbing my scent along my border. _

_They must have thought me a crazed lunatic, plus it didn't help that my pack were nowhere in sight to wish me farewell. I had no family or friends crying at my departure – no well wishers, no sad boyfriend or mate. It was just me and my pitiful box of belongings-which was most likely filled with clothes that didn't fit me._

_The female was the first to exit the vehicle and she introduced herself as Indigo. She was a tall lean beautiful changeling. The driver then quickly got out and grumbly introduced himself as Cooper- he had a jagged scar on his left cheek, it looked like a bear mauling scar. Then, the backseat passenger stumbled out and said his name was Drew, Indigo's mate. He was the friendliest of the three with a bright sunny smile and gentle soothing voice. He boldly stood near me and loudly inhaled my scent several times, I guess trying to sniff if I indeed smear shit on myself. Not having anything to say, I remained quiet, and after assessing each of my new packmates realized quickly that Cooper was the most dangerous of the three. _

_Cooper and I remained focused on each other when Drew broke the ice by grabbing my pitiful box (that was still on the hood of Michael's truck) and headed toward the back of their vehicle. I yelled, "THAT'S MINE!" Childish I know, right. UGH! I wish I had said something more, I don't know, SCARY. Drew tried to replace his laugh with a cough but his forced cough didn't hide anything. He then said, "What's in this box…is it filled with more old clothes that don't fit you?" I simply gaped at him, shocked. Did they know my struggle here? Was I an open book? _

_Without another word or glance, I walked toward Drew, yanked my box out of his hands and opened the door behind the passenger seat, sat down, and slammed the door._

_This is where you find me now Journal, sitting so close to strangers I've never met before, trying to focus on anything other than fighting the urge to attack each of them. I am trying to focus - I am trying to be good. I don't want to give Hawke an excuse to exterminate me. I'm hoping I can hold out until Hawke can trust me enough to release me from my bondage. Don't they know I would rather kill myself than go rogue? _

_I hope no one pokes the bear and exposes me. _

* * *

***l*l*l*l***

Adelaide Gonzalez reluctantly cracked her eyes open at the sudden disquiet and groaned. She had hoped it was all a nightmare, but quickly assessed her surroundings and realized she was indeed trapped in a vehicle with three SnowDancer lieutenants. Shortly after hour two of journal writing, she had fell asleep, involuntarily, with pencil still in hand and journal open.

"Why did they kick you out?" He asked again, a little louder.

She peered at Drew who sat next to her. He was as bold as a coyote in a henhouse, she thought. She gave him her meanest stink-eye for waking her.

"Well…hey you don't seem crazy or rabid...and bonus you don't smell like shit." Drew looked out his window as he finished his statement. Ady quickly assessed him. She noticed that he had a way with words and a way with skirting around his dominance. She surprisingly felt comfortable sitting next to him, which was a first – as all the dominants that crossed her path always wanted to challenge her. She didn't feel this with Drew. Ady also realized that the little sneak had read the part about "smelling like shit" from her journal, which still was open on her lap.

"She doesn't seem crazy YET Drew." Cooper growled.

Adelaide glared at the back of Cooper's head and then back to Drew, who had quickly turned toward her waiting for a response. She knew they were testing her. She gave Drew one more stink-eye scowl before turning her head toward the window beside her. The landscape that sped past her vision flashed colors that no longer were recognizable and she sadly realized she must have slept longer than she thought, as she was no longer in Arizona.

* * *

_**9:15 p.m.**_

_Goodbye Arizona. Good-bye _

_I am now officially the WOLF OF NO ONE – WOLF OF NO WHERE. I feel 17 again. I feel completely alone. If I died right now, right this second, there would be no one in this world that would mourn my death. _

_Breathe, just breathe. _

* * *

***l*l*l***

She took several deep breaths, placed her pencil in the center of her journal, snapped it shut, and placed her forehead on the cold window. She closed her eyes and wondered what death felt like?

"Hey Adelaide, are you hungry? We could stop at McyD's."

"No, I'm not hungry." Her hot breath fogged the glass, she remained unmoved. She was hungry but she didn't eat human food.

"Here Drew." Indigo threw her mate a rectangular wrapped object, which he caught and playfully growled at her for. Ady didn't know what a McD was but she suspected Drew loved to eat it and didn't like what his mate threw at him.

"Thanks Babe, but can't we make a quick stop and..."

"NO!" Cooper's growl had Ady sit up at attention. She immediately forgot her situation and focused on Cooper. Cooper glared back at her through the rearview mirror.

Drew cleared his throat, "So, Ady, you never answered my question. Why did you get kicked out?"

"Drew, Hon, obviously she doesn't want to answer, just drop it."

_You'll not get an answer anytime soon either, I don't even know it myself,_ Adelaide thought.

Drew let out a tired breath, finished his snack, closed his eyes, and decided he would sleep the rest of the way.

Ignoring the three wolves around her, Adelaide again turned toward the scenery that flashed passed her. With a deep pang, the scenery reminded her of New Flagstaff. Adelaide grasped at her chest reaching for the empty space where her heart should be.

Memories…she didn't want memories.

Her father every year took the entire Clan to New Flagstaff. Their burrow in New Flagstaff had advantages that her beloved desert did not. There were trees to climb, bushes to hide behind, cool earth to bask in. She loved those weeks surrounded by green wilderness. Although true to her desert wolf and coyote, she was more than glad when she returned to her desert, especially when they would visit New Flagstaff during snow season. Every single time they returned to den, she would leap out the car, shift to wolf and dive for the desert earth – she would cover herself with the hot sand, rolling over and over in it, like a deranged wolf. Her brothers, of course, followed her example and treated it as a fun game big sister created.

Memories. She didn't want the memories.

Fighting the painful memories, she knew it would be safer to just sleep the rest of the way - the memories of home and the reality of not being able to return home was beginning to be too much – for her and her wolf.

At the thought of closing her eyes again surrounded by dominant wolves, her wolf paced inside her, fighting to stay awake, alert.

Unable to do anything else, Adelaide forced her eyes shut. Her wolf growled and continued to fight inside her—Adelaide growled back—the sooner Hawke trusted them, the sooner they could go back home.

* * *

***l*l*l*l***

The air around her shifted to a bitter scent that forced Adelaide to awaken. Even in her groggy haze, her awareness snapped to the three dominant wolves who were all staring at her with concerned looks – their scents were puzzling. Cooper and Indigo had turned toward her from the front seats and Drew sat motionless next to her. Cooper had parked in between two other SUVS, similar to the one they were in.

It was Indigo who broke the silence. "We're here Ady. Drew will take yo…"

Adelaide didn't hear the rest of what Indigo had to say. Adelaide yanked the door open leaping out with such force her door hit the vehicle next to them as she shifted to wolf. Her wolf needed air, needed space, needed to not be close to the three Lieutenants.

Cooper cursed and leaped out the vehicle, chasing after Ady. Indigo and Drew were quickly behind him. All three didn't get far. Each skidded to a halt.

The desert wolf immediately felt the chase and instantly turned to accept the challenge, zeroing in on each of them while she paced. This wolf had no fear, no care, no loyalty.

Each Lieutenant stared at what was in front of them. The wolf they saw was humungous—had long wide ears and color markings of a desert coyote—a beautiful coat that would blend into desert landscape perfectly, but here seemed out of place.

"Are we sure that's her?" Drew whispered to his mate.

"Use your nose Drew—God she's big."

"I've never seen anything like this." Cooper glanced at Indigo confused.

"Neither have I Coop. Her human form is what, five foot six. I'm five-ten and not even my wolf is big. She's just as big as Hawke's wolf. Call Hawke Coop, now. This doesn't feel right. She was too quiet on the way over here. Plus, remember not one damn person to see her gone from her old pack…something's not right with her."

Her mate shook his head in disagreement and said, "No Indy, look at her. She feels caged. We should move back, give her wolf space. I know rogues, she doesn't feel like one."

Adelaide kept pacing left and right, she reminded Drew of an agitated caged lion at the zoo

"This is different. We don't know anything about her D."

"Leave this to me." Cooper's tone had gone wolf. Drew immediate pulled out his phone and called Hawke. The moment Hawke picked up and said hello, it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Psy-Changeling characters (Although Adelaide is my creation and is MINE) AND THIS STORY 'Embraced by Isolation' IS also MINE! **

* * *

**l*l*l*l***

"Where are they?" Even though Hawke could have easily tracked them, he still asked his Lieutenants as he ran toward them.

Drew and Indigo now stood in front of the SUV where Hawke had ordered them to stand. They both pointed toward the wooded area behind the vehicles. It was normally Drew's job to hunt a rogue, as he was the hunter of the pack, but Hawke wanted all responsibility with this wolf.

The moment Hawke stood beside his Lieutenants, he scented the blood.

"Get everyone inside. Drew, come out when everything at den is secure."

Hawke sprinted toward what he thought would be a smaller wolf being pinned by a larger Cooper wolf, but his eyes saw something quite baffling.

A very large reddish wolf was pinned by the throat, unmoving, under the much larger wolf with color markings of a desert coyote. The desert wolf focused on Hawke and she growled a deep and possessive growl. It was a growl of complete possession—this was her kill.

"Adelaide. You have one of my Lieutenant's and friend gripped between your teeth. I think you've more than proved your point of dominance. Release him now. I am Hawke Snow, Alpha of SnowDancer Pack. "

The desert wolf shook the reddish wolf twice and then released him. Hawke knew Cooper was still alive, but the blood that gushed out his wound needed to be stopped if he was to stay alive.

"Shift back now Adelaide."

Hawke waited for what felt like hours but in reality was only three seconds. She didn't shift back.

"Shift NOW. I will not call my healer with you in this state. NOW."

She began to growl at his increasing aggression. She would not back down, not now. She began to step backward until her tail touched a huge tree behind her. Her wolf settled for a tree as rear security. She would fight to the death—she will not bend to a pack that challenged her in the first minute of her arrival. All she had wanted was fresh air.

She sensed a familiar wolf draw nearer, but she remained focused on Hawke.

"Easy Drew…slow down. She isn't shifting back."

"Hawke, it wasn't her fault. I told Cooper to stop testing her. He said he didn't want her near Grace, his wolf felt a threat, but all Ady-wolf wanted was some space, but Cooper kept pushing and pushing."

Drew slowly drifted closer to Cooper's motionless body, he was alive, but was dangerously bleeding out.

Hawke growled, "Adelaide, Cooper's mate is a pure submissive. He wasn't thinking straight, he was just thinking to protect her." Hawke then thought about Adelaide, and how no one ever cared to protect her, even though she was dominant, even a dominant needed security. "Adelaide, I do not blame you, and this whole situation could have been handled differently had I been right there the moment you arrived. I blame myself. But right now you have five seconds to shift back. I am calling my healer for Cooper."

At exactly five seconds her defiant wolf started to walk away. Hawke took a deep breath and let her - ignoring the fact that she defied his order to shift, but also knowing it took extreme control in such a dominant wolf to walk away from her dying prey.

* * *

**I*I*I*I*I**

"How is he?"

"The dumb-ass will live. What the hell happened Indigo? I sent you three because I didn't want a clusterfuck on my hands and look what I get?"

"Something's wrong with her Hawke. Drew disagrees. But she doesn't seem right to me."

"Is that so? You don't think it had anything to do with the fucktard that challenged her? Or does your dislike for her have anything to do with the fact that you are no longer the most dominant female in the pack?" Hawke's devilish grin cost him an elbow to the ribs.

"Hawke, why was she kicked out of DesertSun? That doesn't happen to normal stable wolves."

"Bernard said she had rogue tendencies. Indigo, it would be a mistake on my part to judge Adelaide the same way everyone else has. You can't judge a fish by asking it to climb a tree and then call it worthless for not being able to. She deserves a chance Indigo, she has lost everything. DesertSun pack wasn't strong enough for her."

"She went for the kill Hawke, doesn't that mean anything anymore?"

"Indigo, put yourself in her position for a minute. Imagine you were banished from SnowDancer territory and were forced to live in DesertSun Pack. How would you take that kind of shame as a dominate wolf and on top of it once you get to your new den, have a big asshole come at you in a challenge testing your limits that are already paper-thin."

Indigo growled at herself. She would do the same. "Damn."

Hawke just laughed at her response and began to head toward the desert wolf they were talking about. He had given Adelaide 4 hours to cool off, and now it was time to talk to her, before another clusterfuck happened, he thought. It was 5 a.m. and he hadn't been home all night. Sienna would be looking for him soon.

* * *

**I*I*I*I*I**

He followed Adelaide's scent out near the shed-slash-Felix's office. The shed-slash-office was converted specifically for Felix, who was the packs Horticultural specialist and SD Forest Ranger. He cared mainly for all SD territory plant life, but also for the wild animals and insects in the territory. Everyone loved Felix, and having Adelaide so close to Felix's area so soon Hawke knew wouldn't sit well with some of the protective pack members.

Hawke circled the shed several times, but couldn't locate the large desert wolf. He stopped circling at the very spot her scent was strongest. He stood at the side of the shed near the old skunk burrow that had been abandoned about 4 summers ago. He also noticed that the burrow was much bigger than it was 4 summers ago. He crouched near the entrance and heard a warning growl.

"Adelaide, I've given you enough time to cool down. Come out and shift…Now."

Hawke took several steps back but not before placing a pair of clean unused soldier clothes near her burrow.

Hawke had yet to see what the human Adelaide looked like, but he would've guessed she'd be over 6 foot just by the size of her wolf. It had already circulated around pack-grapevine that she was an average sized female who became a werewolf-sized wolf and that she single-handedly took down the most dominant/aggressive wolf in the pack. Adelaide didn't start at the bottom, she started at the top, Hawke had much respect for that, but he needed to know, to truly know, that his pack was safe. He had pups, mates, and submissives to look out for.

The desert wolf slowly crawled out her burrow quickly shifting. Her eyes locked with Hawke's glare as she slowly stood up—she squared her shoulders and slightly pivoting her feet ready to fight. She wasn't intimidated whatsoever.

A growl started deep in his throat, "You know what happens when you challenge an Alpha right."

She slowly nodded. "I am only part wolf Mr. Snow. My coyote doesn't care who you are – we do not have packs. My wolf knows you are my new Alpha, but my coyote doesn't acknowledge Alphas. You stare at me, I stare at you. Get used to it!" She had a raspy, husky voice – a voice he knew she hardly used. This was not a good sign. This meant she was in wolf form for long periods of time and her human vocal cords were rarely used.

With this information, Hawke instantly knew the reason why Cooper and Indigo felt conflict with Adelaide—she indeed was different – she was not all wolf. Coyote changelings do not recognize wolf hierarchies – that trait was definitely passed down to Adelaide. Hawke marveled at such strength, her coyote side had to be strong to live side by side with her wolf. It was known that when two different changelings had children, that child would be born with the strongest/most dominant changelings "gift". It appears Adelaide was the exception.

A beeping from Hawke's pocket broke their unease. He pulled out his phone, glancing at the screen. It was his mate.

"I'm sorry Sea, I'll be home soon. Give me an hour or so…" He softly continued to speak with his mate cautiously looking toward Ady and the forest around them.

Adelaide ignored his conversation and focused her attention on Hawke himself. Hawke's presence reminded her of Hank. With the greeting from Cooper earlier, she had thought Hawke would turn out like Bernard—thought he would blame her and not his lieutenant, but Hawke did quite the opposite. Hawke was nothing like that coward Bernard. Her wolf could feel Hawke's strength, loyalty, dedication, and her wolf sensed that Hawke carried with him a familiar personal struggle. He carried around death and anger—Death that didn't want him either – and behind his crystal blue eyes was anger so fierce it cut right through you. Death took everyone he had ever loved, she knew his story well. He became an Alpha at just 15 and he too had no family.

"Is that why you accepted me into your pack – because I'm an orphan like you?" She asked her question, while he was still talking on the phone.

Hawke furrowed his brow and glared at Adelaide. Without a good-bye to his mate, he ended his call.

Maybe Adelaide could've said that statement differently, but that was who she was - Blunt and raw.

"Yes. You and I have tragic stories, except I accepted pack when I lost everything—when everything was taken away from me." _Beep. Beep. Beep_. His phone chimed in his hand, he ignored it. "Adelaide, I want to make something clear, I wasn't Bernard's choice as a pack for you. He wanted to place you in an unstable Pack—a place where your wolf would definitely go rogue. I heard about you through another Pack he tired to dump you with. I called Bernard and demanded you come here."

She thought over this for several seconds. She looked down and then back up at Hawke with what looked to him like tears in her eyes.

"I can never go back home, can I Hawke? Unless I challenge him?" Her question came out choppy and forced. She was fighting the urge to cry - Hawke would be the only wolf she would ever consider crying in front of. With death on his back, she knew he too had tears behind his eyes.

He placed the still beeping phone into his pocket. "I won't give up on you Adelaide. You give me your allegiance and I will give you mine. I can't promise that you won't be challenged here, but I will let the pack know you are PACK. We will move mountains for you Ady."

She nodded. Her wolf felt his truth. There was a familiarity to Hawke that her wolf detected and accepted. Her wolf recognized his power, and felt protected – a protection she always had to provide for herself and others. This was the stability her wolf, coyote, and human needed. Adelaide let out a long overdue breath. Hawke definitely reminded her of Hank – she would have given her life for Hank and now she would for Hawke.

Giving Hawke a firm nod, she slowly clothed herself and her attention turned to the many buttons and snaps on her pants and shirt. Hawke took that opportunity to evaluate her. Like Indigo said, Adelaide stood about 5 foot 6. She had straight black hair unevenly cut, parts reached her elbows, other parts reached her waist, and several chunks were just passed her shoulder. Her skin had a light tan shade—and scattered around her face were countless freckles, making her look innocent and almost angelic-except when Hawke looked into her eyes—eyes that showed pain, anger, loneliness, desolation. Her eyes were dark brown and slanted. Her body was compact, shaped like an hourglass—with athletic muscles on her arms and legs. Her nationality was Native American from her mother and Mexican from her father. She had a look he had never seen before – she looked like a beautiful doll. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was alluring, he thought.

He cleared his throat, "Let's go officially meet the pack."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Psy-Changeling characters (Although Adelaide is my creation and is MINE) AND THIS STORY 'Embraced by Isolation' IS also MINE! **

* * *

Her wolf growled, she was not sleeping in here, she thought. She felt trapped – this was a death trap – she felt caged. Each new section drew her deeper into the heart of den, but her wolfyote wanted out. This was nothing like home, her old den consisted of burrows carved into the sides of the many rock formations scattered around the DesertSun territory—some called it the Hive as it looked like beehive holes carved into the rocks – the only time anyone stayed in an underground burrow was when they were in wolf form and it was never enclosed.

Hawke noticed Adelaide's increased unease the deeper in den they walked, her wolf was right at the surface. Her dark eyes shifted to the bright yellow eyes of her wolf.

"Adelaide, do you need to get fresh air."

All she did was nod and he immediately changed direction to the nearest exit. Having already shown her where to get food, her sleeping quarters, the conference room, and his office, he was confident she would be able to find everything she needed.

He let her out the side door that led to the obstacle courses. One glance at Adelaide and he realized she was not happy.

"Do you not like your living quarters?"

"How could you live like that? I can't do it Hawke. I can't." She shook her head over and over again, remembering the closed confined small area he expected her to live in. Coming from an open den and burrow, and having slept outdoors for 10 years, she couldn't even imagine living one night caged like that. Her wolfyote thumped against every shield she put up.

Hawke looked at Adelaide and realized it was taking all the strength she had to hold in her wolf - Her eyes would switch every 5 seconds.

"If I can sleep under the shed in the burrow I made, I promise I won't bother anyone, plus I'll be added outside security. I can't go back in there. AND, every…everyone looks at me like I ate their pet dog."

"Actually a skunk made that burrow a couple summers ago. Although, back then it was a much smaller burrow, I wonder what made it so humungous."

Adelaide couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't laughed in a while and it felt good.

Hawke began to rub his chin as if stuck in deep thought adding, "And coyotes are known bandits of backyard pets, maybe…"

"Hawke." All amusement vanished as they both turned to look at who called for the Alpha.

"What's up Lara?"

"Sienna is looking for you, she seems mad." Lara grunted a laugh. "Hi, you must be Adelaide – the infamous wolf that kicked Cooper's butt."

Adelaide simply nodded.

Lara nodded back grinning turning her attention back to Hawke. "Cooper's awake and none-too-happy that he is forced to stay in the infirmary. I had to pull rank on him. He still can't talk. His vocal cords are still healing. Serves him right." She gave Adelaide a quick wink and ran back the way she came.

Adelaide and Hawke watched her leave.

"Okay Adelaide, you may stay under the shed, but only for the next 2 weeks – after that, it's up to Felix. That shed is Felix's shed-slash-office. It'll be his decision if you can stay. He's in Los Angeles right now, but he'll be back in about two weeks. If he says he doesn't want a big smelly wolf living under his office, he has every right to evict you." He waited for her firm nod before continuing. "I will allow you to sleep in wolf form for the time being, I will give you time to get settled, but we will come back to this discussion of sleeping on a bed in your room when the time is right. We will slowly ease you back into proper wolf society Adelaide. You have given your wolf and coyote too much reign. "

She huffed bitterly, and thought if Felix was like everyone else in this pack, she better find another burrow before he came back.

She knew Hawke was right. She let her wolfyote control most of her day, but she still didn't like the idea of "easing back into society."

_Crap and double crap_, she growled to herself.

They both quietly and slowly walked back toward the shed-slash-office-slash-her home.

"Ady, besides being a solider, were you trained in anything else?"

Ady knew where this conversation was heading. In a healthy pack, every member had a purpose – had a job. Unfortunately, her training was cut at age 17. After that she became DesertSun packs hunter and remained that until she was brought here. She had no other skill—killing and tracking was what she did best—she perfected it.

She slowly shook her head.

"What do you want to do?" Hawke silently cursed Bernard and hoped he died a horrible and catastrophic death – Bernard had expected her to go rogue when he pegged her the pack hunter—all the killing she did to protect her pack, Bernard thought this would send her wolf over the edge and Bernard expected the isolation to break her, but true to her coyote-surviving ability she flourished.

Hawke knew Adelaide only wanted to protect. Even with only just meeting her, Hawke knew she would put pack before herself, and knew her aggression only showed when she felt challenged or threatened. From what Bernard told him, she had been fighting wolves since age 3, and at age 13 she officially became the youngest soldier in her pack. But she never had a childhood. She didn't deserve that. He knew she never had a happy carefree childhood – she carried burdens that she had no business carrying.

She shrugged her shoulders at Hawke's question. She had no idea what she wanted to do – after her family's deaths it had never been an option for her.

For now, Hawke thought, he would keep her away from what she has known and done for the past 10 years.

"I've got it…You can help Felix cultivate the barren areas of our territory. We have a lot of damaged areas that still need care and Felix could use extra help with the juveniles. Plus, if you are there to help him, it'll be harder for him to kick you out from under his shed. He is a sucker for homeless creatures." Hawke's expression was stone cold but his eyes twinkled mischief.

Adelaide simply flashed him a grinning nod. Helping Felix made perfect sense, but she didn't know anything about landscaping, gardening, or plant life.

"Come on. I'll give you the quick tutorial. Felix will show you more when he comes back. Plus, I think he has a book or two on the subject."

* * *

_**November 20, 2083**_

_**Age: 27**_

_**8:40 p.m.**_

_About three hours ago, one of my juvenile subordinates brought me my box of belongings, with you inside Journal. You always come to me when I need you – I love you Journal. The skill of talking with others has never come easy for me—I can talk with children and teenagers just fine - it is the adults that I'm a little rough around the edges with. Writing down my feelings is much easier. _

_I mentioned to Victor, one of my juvenile subordinates, that I left my only box of belongings in the "death trap" and before I could even finish my sentence he said "I'll get it." _

_I was a happy clam when I saw you Journal right on top the moment I opened the box : ) No way was I going inside that death trap again… NO WAY!_

_Victor is a good pup. _

_Sadly, I had to throw out all my old clothes –none of it fit me. Hawke had to give me a bin full of soldier issued attire – he didn't want me working naked in front of juveniles. (I wasn't too keen on the idea either.) Hawke said he would take me into town to get clothes, but I declined. I'm not into being stylish–and I told him I was happy with the clothes he gave me of plain black pants and tops. _

_BUT, there is one item from my attire that I __do not like__: The boots – my feet do not like the boots and my rebellious feet have remained bare. Unfortunately, the chilly air is becoming crisper and crisper here, and I will definitely need the boots sooner rather than later. __I miss my moccasins. _

_Good news Journal, It's been three days since I've arrived and I haven't been challenged, YET. Not by soldiers, lieutenants or dominants. Also, of more importance I've become the unofficial SnowDancer Acting Forest Ranger __**Substitute**__ – as the actual Forest Ranger, Felix, is still out in Los Angeles. _

_Some of my duties include searching the forest for any tree wilt/rot and also more importantly I search for any surveillance equipment or devices that have been placed by Psy. On most days, I work until sundown and I love it._

_Instead of hunting and killing, I am planting and bringing life to this world – plant life, that is, not pups. Eeek! :P_

_Hey Journal, guess where I'm sitting right now? I am sitting in Felix's office-slash-shed. Shhhh, don't tell him. Hawke never told me I couldn't come in right, so I'm not really breaking any rules, am I? _

_I was pleasantly surprised when I entered. I didn't expect any of this. From the outside, it looks like any rusty old shed, but once I opened the door, all I could do was smile like a dope. On the inside it's designed like a beautiful rustic studio cabin. The first pleasant surprise was the scent. It was a scent of my youth: sage and lemongrass. They remind me of momma and her ceremonies. The scents had my wolf wanting to rub against it. The second pleasant surprise was the different potted plants scattered around – and guess what Journal? There are several Cacti plants (I am shamelessly staring at my fav cactus—the Fishhook Barrel cactus—It is sitting proud as rain on top of Felix's mahogany desk). The third pleasant surprise - the many books. He has a collection of American and English classics, as well as books concerning the care of plant life, wild life, and a couple books regarding the desert, which I have shamelessly spent hours reading – BTW every book smells deliciously like this room. The fourth pleasant surprise is the small bed tucked in the corner. (Felix must love the great outdoors, because instead of having pictures of nude or partially nude women scattered on the walls around his bed he has pictures of the desert, swamplands, ice covered mountains, and other beautiful scenic images peppering his walls.) I, myself, have found comfort with this bed, not to sleep on of course, but I use it to read on rather than use the squeaky old office chair. Did Felix live out here? Why does he need a bed out here, in his office? Does he not like living in the death trap too? _

* * *

**I*I*I*I*I**

Adelaide deeply inhaled the delicious pine scent and looked up and around admiring the view grinning like a fool. She was surrounded by pine trees, a healthy settlement of Pine trees, each about 30 to 40 feet tall.

Still in deep pine-tree-worship, noise from two different locations snap her to attention. She heard them running toward her before their low cat-like growls echoed around her. They were coming in two different directions. Adelaide kept her posture knowing full well that these cats were not here to harm her – she heard no coyote ticking.

It took only 2 seconds before they pounced on her, each climbing slowly up her legs. She looked down and saw two leopard cubs. She grabbed each by their scruffs and faced them toward her.

What were leopard cubs doing here, alone, playing carefree around a bunch of wolves, she thought angrily? These cubs should be safe and protected in their own pack.

She immediately realized that every pack member near them stopped what they were doing and focused on her at that exact moment. Did they think she would eat them, she amusingly thought?

"I didn't know SnowDancer Pack delivered live food. Mmmm, I've never eaten kittens before. I wonder what you taste like." She said this while she snapped her teeth at them.

One of the bolder cubs pawed at her, playfully growling. The other cub looked like he wanted to snuggle up to her—he was purring. Her wolf liked the sounds of playful pups and cubs, and purring. Adelaide let her wolf take over.

"Maybe I will let you live if you pass the test. You want to play?" She made sure her sharp canines showed when she playfully smiled.

Each cub belt out the cutest mews and she gently placed them back on the ground. Both cubs looked up at her with eager eyes.

Adelaide quickly realized she scented more gawkers. Ignoring them, she gave her full attention to her cub-attackers crouching beside them.

"You see that tree right there…" Adelaide pointed at the biggest Pine tree in front of them. "If you reach that branch…" She pointed at a branch situated almost at the very top of the tree with a bright red toy stuck in its branches. "…and grab that object, before I do, I will not eat you…" Each cub, she noticed, playfully stomped their paws on the earth, she knew they were debating on why a wolf would pick a climbing challenge with two quick footed leopard cubs—they knew there was a catch. She nodded and continued, "…but you have to do it without breaking any of my friend's branches or limbs. AND if you do break anything, you have to climb back down and start over."

Each cub looked toward each other silently deliberating. They both stood in unison accepting her test.

She again nodded. "On three."

Adelaide counted down and the second she said three, the cubs darted out like little leopard-bullets. She gave them a 5 second head start; at second number 3 the bolder cub climbed back down to start over. At second 5, she herself bolted and passed the bolder cub heading back up at a slower pace than before. She also passed the snuggly-cub on his way down to start over. Her wolfyote knew exactly what to do; she felt the tree, felt the branches, felt the air around them, she never focused on the object. She never focused on a prize until it was within reach. That was the mistake each cub made. They focused on the prize and not on the environment around them. This test was taught to her by her father – she was around the same age as these two cubs when he taught her this lesson.

Not one branch broke on her quick ascension, but the second before she grabbed the prize she heard a gut-retching mew. Quickly looking down, she noticed it was the snuggly-cub. He was several branches below her and looking up at her with the biggest-cutest-sorrowful-eyes she had ever seen.

She shook her head and let her fingers clutch the toy. She playfully growled, "That almost worked cubs, except I know there are two of you and the other cub is on the other side of this tree. You two are trying to trick me. You can't trick a trickers brothercubs. Nice try though. Boldy and Snuggly, I will let you live TODAY—but this toy is MINE!"

As she passed Snuggly heading down, she stroked his head—he leaned into her contact—purring loudly. Not wanting to be ignored, Boldy slowly crept down to the branch on the other side of her and meowed his displeasure of being ignored. She pressed her face to Boldy and he rubbed his face against hers.

"You must remember cubs that these trees are life to you, to us. They are the trees you cats love to climb and they are the trees that shade us from the sun and other threats above. Each branch, each limb is just as important as the next and even breaking one small branch is devastating—do you want to know why? Because one day that small branch will be strong and sturdy—it will become a branch your own children will climb and play on, and will shade them from the world above. Plus, do you not think it hurts the tree, going around breaking its small limbs? These trees have given us so much and we must in turn give back, and care for them, don't you think? Even big strong trees need to be cared for. Don't you think it gets tired holding its arms out, caring for ungrateful creatures like us?"

Each cub meowed their agreement, purring loudly.

"You two do know why I beat you right—it had nothing to do with speed. It had to do with the prize itself. You must never keep your focus on the prize. You need to know the route, the journey to your prize before you can attempt to win your prize—before you deserve your prize. Nothing is so simple and easy little ones." Each cub absorbed this information but never stopped purring or rubbing against her.

Getting her fill on cub-love, she slowly descended noticing both cubs mimicked each of her movements.

"A wolf teaching my two mischief-makers a lesson on climbing, I never thought I'd ever see that."

Leopard, maternal, leopard-pack healer, Adelaide needed no introduction to know who this was. She slowly eased her way to the earth below and stood in front of a tall lean Leopard changeling.

"Hi. I'm Tammy Ryder. This is Julian…" She pointed at Boldy. "…and this is Roman…" She pointed at Snuggly. "…You must be the new wolf everyone is talking about, Adelaide."

Adelaide just stared at the beautiful leopard-changeling puzzled by her comment. Who was everyone and why were they talking about her, she thought?

Not knowing what to say, Adelaide simply nodded. Tammy shook her head as she noticed what her cubs were doing; Julian was attempting to playfully pull the toy-prize out of Ady's hand and Roman, AKA Snuggly, true to his name, was snuggling against Ady's leg.

"I heard you aren't a big talker? That's okay. It was nice to finally meet you. By the way, I think you now have two admirers, don't be surprised if they search and find you every time we visit here—so let me apologize in advance." She laughed as she walked away from Adelaide. She gave a maternal growl and each cub quit what they were doing and ran off after her.

* * *

**I*I*I*I**

Each angry lieutenant huddled around Hawke's desk growled in unity.

"We have to go after them. They are teleporting on pack territory Hawke—and doing it at different locations, right around the border. We must do something now."

"What exactly do you want us to do Matthias? Take all our soldiers and lieutenants, scatter them around pack territory. Do you know how spread out you will be to another pack member and if you do come across a Psy and he liquefies your brain, what then? Would we have learned anything from your death? Plus, who will stay here at den to protect everyone else?"

Matthias knew Hawke was right, but he still didn't like the idea of waiting.

Hawke let out a tired sigh, "We must find out who is doing this. Drew, try to get any info you can from any and all of your contacts. There must be a reason the Psy are pushing their luck 'porting around the pack border. I want you to ask Teijan first, he's always been a good source. What I want you two to do…" He pointed at Cooper and Matthias. "…is to make sure there are at least two lookouts alert and on patrol at all times near your stations."

"What about here at den Hawke? Are the cats pulling extra security too?" Indigo had to ask.

Riley growled his answer, "Yes, I spoke with Lucas and he is doing something similar. Although with Sascha being pregnant again, he will personally stay close to home."

Hawke felt tightness in his chest. He envied Lucas and would do the same if he were in his shoes. Sadly, lately Sienna has become somewhat distant and skirts around the idea of having his pups.

Hawke glanced toward Matthias whose hand was raised for another question, "What about Adelaide, Hawke? I need more soldiers. I hear from Cooper that she's a kick ass fighter." Matthias grinned toward Cooper. In turn, Cooper saluted Matthias with two middle fingers. "By the way, when can I meet her?"

Hawke groaned.

"I want Adelaide to stay here for the time being. We don't have to watch her anymore—we've all seen her around pups and submissives—and with cubs. Word is Nate's cubs are in love with her. He says they've started drawing huge desert-colored wolves on every art project at school with hearts around it. Adelaide will remain here. If shit were to go down here at den she would protect, she would give her life for any one of us, for pack."

The room became quiet as each lieutenant soaked this information in and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**I*I*I*I**

"Adelaide Gonzalez..."

Adelaide grudgingly turned at the familiar voice and scent. She was kneeling, pulling weeds, and was completely covered in mud - it had rained early in the morning, and she had been at it for hours. She wanted to clear out the weeds while the earth was still moist. The troublesome weeds surrounded every new Blue Oak seedling, and now she, along with several juveniles, were clearing each area so the seedlings could flourish. For two weeks, she'd read as many books as she could, gaining knowledge she never would have dreamed of - and from what she learned about these weeds growing near her seedlings it was imperative that they be pulled immediately.

"…Hawke would like to speak with you."

Adelaide stayed frozen in her spot. She had met Walker before. He was Lara's mate. Lara had introduced him once when the couple passed her working the land. Adelaide still couldn't believe Hawke would allow such poisonous disease into the Pack. To Adelaide, the only good Psy was a dead one. Her wolf wanted to sink her teeth into Walker's neck and drag him away from pack, but since Lara was one of the only friendly wolves here she decided to simply ignore him, although she did keep track of his every move even though she never once looked his way. So far, Adelaide had only met Walker. Adelaide didn't know what she would do if she met Judd and Sienna who were the other adult Psy's in the pack.

She gave Walker a quick nod and he turned walking the way he came.

She remained in her crouched position until Walker's scent drifted away completely. She rose and headed toward her burrow. She knew Hawke would be waiting for her there.

* * *

**I*I*I*I***

"Hey Ady, you got a little muck right there." She amusingly glanced at Victor, her favorite juvenile subordinate. Victor had made hand gestures indicating she was completely covered in muck. She couldn't help but belt out a laugh. She gave him a firm nod without stopping as she continued to walk toward her burrow uncaring what she looked like. She had come to care deeply for all the juveniles under her care. Hawke said some of the juveniles might not listen, might want to test her, but every single one of her juveniles listened and did exactly what she said to do.

She turned to glance back at Victor who was grinning from ear to ear pulling weeds like a champ near his beautifully sprouted California Buckeye. Her heart gave a little pang, her twin brothers would've been Victor's age—17 years old. Every juvenile here reminded her of the siblings she lost. She would give her life for any one of these miscreants.

As she attempted to rub the caked mud off her hands and arms, her wolf caught a scent that had her flinch. The scent was clean, crisp, HOME: Sage and lemongrass. She stopped and lifted her head taking deep breaths. She wondered if she left the shed-slash-office door open. Eyes closed with her nose in the air, she walked blindly from memory toward her burrow.

After walking a couple yards, her eyes sprang open the moment his unfamiliar voice reached her. She was about 30 yards away from Hawke and he was talking with an unfamiliar wolf, whose back was turned toward her. She stopped in her tracks. Was this the infamous Felix?

She did the math in her head, two weeks had passed – it had to be Felix. Both males were standing near her burrow and a low growl started in her throat. With their wolf hearing, they both straightened, but it was only Hawke that looked toward her.

_MINE – my burrow_, she thought.

She was about to growl again, when Hawke motioned for her to move closer.

She stayed rooted in her spot and another growl echoed, this time in her chest. _MY BURROW_, she thought again. She narrowed her eyes at Hawke.

A woodsy scent and a gentle hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her territorial focus. Only Hawke, Victor, and two leopard cubs had permission for skin privileges. She didn't have to look at who had touched her shoulder, but she did anyway. Her growling immediately stopped. Victor's bright green eyes stared back at her with curiosity.

"That is Felix Ady, stop being so grumpy. He's a cool guy. Plus, you are covered in muck, you'll not scare anyone looking like you just wrestled with muddy pigs and lost."

In the distance, she heard Hawke and the stranger chuckle at Victor's quip.

Adelaide poked him in the ribs and shook her head in a way that had all the big pieces of mud splatter on Victor's face. Victor reached for her in a bold move to smear his muddy hands on her face, but she weaseled out of his dive and began sprinting toward Hawke – turning her head every now and then making sure Victor wasn't giving chase. Victor gave her one last smile that warmed her deep inside before she turned her full attention to Hawke.

Hawke, immediately, relaxed when he noticed Adelaide was no longer growling, but smiling. He knew the juveniles made her happy, he knew they reminded her of what was taken away from her and she would protect them with everything she had. Although, Hawke knew poor Victor felt a very different kind of affection toward Ady than what she felt for him. He couldn't help but feel bad for the poor pup.

At about 10 yards before she reached them, she finally looked at Felix, who was now turned toward her. She slowed to a walking pace to assess him. He stood about 6 foot 3 and had a medium athletic build – Victor had told her that Felix was a model while he was in college and she could tell. He was handsome, stoic, and something else she couldn't quite pinpoint. Felix had beautiful milk chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair carelessly styled in a sexy bed-head style. Her eyes then scanned his flawless face; he had a strong square jaw with brown stubble, a perfect straight nose, thick perfectly shaped eyebrows—currently furrowed, and big bright eyes. How could a man like this exist, she thought? He was even dressed like a model. A picture could be taken of him right now and men from around the globe would head for the stores wanting either his dark blue fitted jeans that he wore so perfectly or the fitted green tweed sweater that hugged every muscle impeccably.

_He can't be real,_ she growled to herself.

Great, Adelaide thought, people like this didn't like people like her. She was walking around barefoot and filthy like a pig. She had a feeling she'd be kicked out of her burrow at any minute and what she was most angry about was that she had been too consumed with reading on her free time than looking for a new burrow.

"Adelaide, I would like you to meet Felix Hoagland. Felix, this is Adelaide Gonzalez."

Adelaide was about two arm lengths away from both men when she froze. His scent hit her like a bullet train. Her wolf began to pace inside her. For one, Felix was a submissive – he reeked of it. Hawke never mentioned his submissiveness. Asshole, she murmured to herself. The next scent that hit her was his personal scent – Sage and Lemongrass, and her wolf wanted to rub herself on every inch of him. He smelled of home.

_No_, she growled at her wolf. _NO!_

"Hi." His deep voice broke her trance. She noticed he did not extend his hand to greet her. She also noticed he had a haughty expression.

All earlier admiration for him quickly died. She felt his unease as he glared at every inch of her mud covered frame -did he just give her a look of disgust? She also noticed he looked absolutely appalled that she was barefoot.

Adelaide ignored his greeting and decided to ignore him entirely. She knew doing this was childish, but it was much nicer than what she really wanted to do.

Hawke cleared his throat. "Adelaide has something to ask you Felix." _Beep, Beep, Beep. "_Excuse me_." _Hawke pulled out his phone and walked away, leaving the two awkward strangers alone to converse with each other.

Adelaide glared at Hawke's back for a second – if she had a rock in her hand she would have thrown it at his head. She slowly turned toward Felix, whose full attention was on Adelaide.

_Fan-freakin-tastic_, she grumbled silently.

"Welcome back." With that she turned on a dime and decided she'd rather sleep underwater than ask him permission to sleep in her burrow under his fucken shed-slash-office.

_Damn it_, she cursed under her breath as she walked away. She kicked every stick and rock on her way back to her section of land she was working on.

* * *

**I*I*I*I**

A confused Felix stared at Adelaide Gonzalez's retreating figure as she kicked rubble out of her way. Hawke had told him she would ask to stay in the old skunk burrow, and of course he would have allowed her, but Felix didn't understand why she would want to. She could have stayed inside, using the bed, he thought. He knew it wasn't the dislike of his office or the bed, as she had been inside—her scent was everywhere – and her belongings were tucked inside a plascontainer neatly placed out of the way in one of the corners.

Felix's wolf was at the surface as he watched Adelaide walk away. Her scent called to him, his wolf deeply inhaled her in with nostrils flaring. He wanted to rub himself all over her – even in her muddy state. It took every muscle in his body to hold back his wolf while she was standing silent and fierce in front of him during their introduction. He didn't even want to shake her hand for fear of wanting to pull her into an embrace to bury his face in her muddy tangled hair. He wanted to lift her up and carry her to his room inside den. His wolf didn't like that she was dressed in only a t-shirt and pants that were soaked wet covered in mud, and on top of that she was barefoot – it was freezing out. His wolf knew she was cold and he wanted to take care of her. Felix and his wolf also enjoyed looking at her, even covered in mud. She was smaller than him, but she was perfectly sized for snuggling he thought. He knew she was a dominant, her dominance poured out of her like an overfilling cup, but during their brief encounter she did not treat him like a wounded fragile bird - like all dominants do. His wolf wanted to chase after her, he wanted to…

_I can't do this, what is wrong with me_, he thought.

He gave her one more longing look before following Hawke back inside den.

* * *

**I*I*I*I**

"Stupid dummy…self important arrogant…haughty giraffe…"

Victor's robust laugh surprised her. She had been so heated she didn't realize Victor was behind her. Adelaide was kneeling in front of one of her seedling charges tightly clutching muddy weeds. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand, in an attempt to move her muddy hair out of her face, but instead of moving hair, she smeared more mud across her forehead scattering stray muddy hair in different directions. She knew her hair was tangled, muddy, and a mess—her braid had come out hours ago. Fuck it, she angrily thought.

"Who on earth are you talking about Ady? Haughty giraffe…what does that even mean?" Victor knelt behind her and placed his chin on her left shoulder. He was discreetly breathing her in. He had come to love her scent. His puppy-love crush for her was beginning to hurt. He began to lean his head near her left ear and his wolf groaned. He knew she needed skin privileges right now - she was angry about something and his wolf wanted to soothe her. To his joy, he and Hawke were the only wolves she allowed skin privileges with and his wolf liked it that way.

Adelaide leaned to the left into his cuddle. She hadn't done this in 10 years and she was beginning to want more of it. Since her family, she's never trusted anyone with this kind of affection, but with Hawke and Victor her dominant wolf like the affection – she missed it. Victor felt like family, he felt safe—like a little brother. Hawke also felt like family—he felt strong, sturdy, and he felt like the big brother she never had.

"Hey Adelaide it's time to pack it in. We have about 5 minutes before the sun disappears and it's starting to sprinkle." Victor rubbed his face in Ady's hair before continuing. "I think you should sleep inside the shed today. News said it would rain for the next three days."

Adelaide nodded her thanks and continued to pull weeds. Victor wanted to know what happened, what had Hawke said that made her mad, but he knew Adelaide was at the point of no return and simply let her be. Before he got up to leave for home though, he buried his face in her muddy hair one last time and breathed her deeply in. Adelaide hardly noticed this intensely affectionate gesture as she was too angry and still fuming.

It wasn't until one hour later when she was soaked and shivering from the rain, did she finally snap out of her moody temper; the sun, Victor, and all the other juveniles were long gone.

_Where am I going to sleep_, she mumbled to herself.

She needed to find shelter fast. Her wolf didn't like the idea of sleeping out in the rain.

Before heading out to look for shelter, she headed toward the shed. _This time I will bring my own box_, she angrily thought.

Adelaide successfully retrieved her plascontainer making sure her journal was tucked safely inside. She wanted to linger, linger inside the shed inhaling her favorite scent, linger near her now flooded burrow, linger near the books she loved to read, but instead she left as quickly as she came, not wanting to make too much a mess. Her muddy bare feet were already leaving quite a big trail inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Psy-Changeling characters (Although Adelaide is my creation and is MINE) AND THIS STORY 'Embraced by Isolation' IS also MINE! !**

***This is a CORRECTED/UPDATED Chapter***

Miserably sitting on her box, she shivered and puffed out white clouds of breath growling as every inch of her was soaked from the continued rain.

Adelaide positioned herself near the edge of a cliff looking out into the beautiful Sierra Nevada wilderness. She had had no success with finding a dry empty burrow and her heart ached for her under-the-shed-home. She missed the shed, she missed the books, she just missed everything. Her wolf wanted to run back and mark the shed as hers. _MINE_, her wolf thought.

The only positive was the breathtaking scenery—the night sky flashed bright from the lightening, and the thunder cracked loudly above. Each lightening strike brightly showcased the beautiful forest for seconds at a time and she marveled at the night's beauty—it reminded her of the great monsoons of Arizona.

Growling, she quickly pushed that thought away. _Arizona, my beloved Arizona_, she quietly whispered with a sigh. Her Arizona was the forbidden fruit of her life.

As the heavy rain hit her, in what seemed like from every direction, she scooted off her box and shifted.

**I*I*I*I***

Felix paced his room impatiently. He looked toward the clock that sat on his dresser for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_Two minutes, only two damn minutes have gone by, _he growled.

Time to him, at this moment, seemed to be moving slower than usual and only two minutes had past since the last time he looked at the clock. The clock read 1:23 a.m.

Everything in him wanted to check on Adelaide. He wanted to make sure she was safe and sleeping inside the shed. Felix knew her wolf needed comfort, comfort from a non-challenging wolf and his submissive wolf needed to care for the obstinate dominant wolf. It pained his wolf to have let her part the way she did. It was the submissive's job to soothe distressed dominant wolves, and his wolf felt troubled that he didn't provide this for the new wolf of the pack.

_Her burrow has to be filled with rain by now,_ he snarled to his empty room.

He whimpered as the rain come down heavier and harder with every passing second.

_Maybe I should have mentioned she was welcome to use anything she wanted, maybe I should've_…the next thought died when loud thunder blasted above.

He ran to the door, grabbed the doorknob, but quickly checked himself.

_I can't do this. I'm…_, he whispered.

He stayed frozen, frowning at his hand still clutched around the doorknob before walking away from the door, changing into his pajama's, climbing into bed, and glumly attempting to fall asleep. He couldn't help to think that the ceiling above him seemed more interesting to focus on, rather than the back of his eyelids.

**I*I*I*I*I**

"You look horrible Bro. I'd comment that it must've been the Jet lag, but you drove back. What's wrong? Was your L.A. visit that bad? How was the…er…I mean how was your…" Drew bit into his breakfast sandwich unsure of how to finish his question. He knew Felix was sensitive about anything dealing with L.A.

Felix shook his head, "I just couldn't sleep that's all. Hey, did you watch the news last night…it said we'll have three more days of nonstop rain. Don't get me wrong, we definitely need the rain, but I've been gone for 2 weeks I need to be outside checking on…" He cleared his throat. "…to check on my flora and fauna."

"You're such a forest nerd you know that Felix." Drew dramatically shook his head and continued, "I hate to break it to you bro, but you'll probably stay in-doors most of the week. Hawke wants all subs and pups to stay inside for the time being, something fishy is going down. You can't leave without proper escorts."

"Whaaaat? But Drew, I'm looking at an escort right now." Felix grinned and wiggled his index finger in Drew's direction. "What's going on anyway?"

"Sorry Bro, I cant be an escort today. I just came here for a quick snack. I don't want any more of those cardboard protein bars Indy always throws at me. I'm heading out in about 2 minutes. I don't think you'll be able to find an escort today. I mean, I am pretty sure you'll not find an escort."

"Drew, you didn't answer my second question. Don't think I didn't notice." Felix narrowed his eyes at Drew.

Drew shrugged and flashed Felix his famous Drew grin that worked on women not men. "Nothing is confirmed yet, but what I can tell you is it's the Psy's fault. There've been sightings of Psy near den's border, nothing serious yet, but Hawke wants to be cautious."

"DREW!" His name was shouted across chowhall and everyone turned toward Indigo who stood near the entrance.

Drew shoved the other half of his breakfast sandwich in his mouth and leaped up as his mate hollered for him again. Indigo rolled her eyes, turned, and continued her journey heading towards Hawke's office, a place Drew himself should've been heading toward.

Before Drew could follow his mate, Felix reached for Drew's arm pulling him close to ask his next questions. "What about Adelaide? Isn't she out there? Hawke said she wasn't a solider. Shouldn't she be in here? Where is she sleeping?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Felix. That's a boat load of questions. Hey, I don't think you need to worry yourself with Ady. She is one tough cookie. Didn't you hear what she did to Coop? Plus, Hawke said she doesn't want to sleep inside den, hell she doesn't even eat here. She is 100% wolf when it comes to sleeping and eating. Don't worry about her Felix."

With that Drew rushed toward his mate.

For the first time ever, Felix didn't like the thought of being locked inside den "until further notice"—he'd been raised here all his life, and followed orders contentedly, but today he felt trapped. He felt like a prisoner. He wanted nothing more than to be outside and he didn't kid himself by saying this had nothing to do with Adelaide. He had not slept one minute last night because of his worry for her. He paced his room, struggled to sleep, and attempted to read the entire night. The moment the clock struck 6 a.m., he was showered, shaven, clothed, and ready to head outside – except as soon as he hit the corridor, Drew dragged him into chowhall for breakfast.

After Drew's sudden departure, Felix tried to eat—but his thoughts were solely consumed with Adelaide. It was still raining out and he desperately wanted to get a message to her. He wanted her to know that she was welcome to sleep inside the shed—he actually hoped she was there now. Felix's knees bounced up and down nervously.

Unfortunately, Felix's nervous agitation got the attention of several protective packmates who sat around him.

"What's wrong EX?" Tai, who was sitting two empty seats away from Felix was focused on the agitated submissive. Tai was ready to crack heads open for Felix.

Felix immediately stopped his jittery movements. "I think I drank too much coffee Tai." With that Felix picked up his tray, filled with half eaten food, dumped it and headed toward his room. He didn't want to call too much attention to himself—everyone in this room would kill for him. Protective growls echoed around chowhall as Felix walked past his fellow packmates—they didn't like seeing him stressed. Felix knew it would be best to stay in his room until the lockdown was cleared. Dominants were so fussy when it came to him. Even though he was a grown man, all pack dominants treated him like a delicate baby and he hated it.

**I*I*I*I*I **

Adelaide's wolf was drenched, but she didn't care. Last night, her wolf hated the thought of being out in the rain without shelter, but right now she found herself tracking and her wolf was content. The strong rancid metallic scent awoke every protective instinct in her. She was sleeping in wolf form next to her box of belongings when the rotten scent hit her. This was also the moment her coyote ticking started—she had guessed it was about 2 a.m.

Regardless of the hour, her wolf immediately gave chase, alert and deadly. With a normal wolf, tracking in the rain would've been difficult if not impossible, but Ady was no typical wolf. Even though her wolf was stronger than her coyote, her coyote's strengths beat out wolfs when it was lacking—and right now it was coyote's nose that was tracking. Her coyote scented Psy, 2 of them.

It was now around 3 a.m., when Adelaide was close enough to almost see them. Her wolf made sure to stay concealed, darting left and right behind trees and shrubbery. By their sporadic scattered scents, she knew they were Tk's. They were teleporting around Pack border – and they seemed to be surveying the perimeter. Her wolf sniffed the wet earth and knew the exact spots of their past teleportation.

A low soft growl vibrated in her throat. She didn't like this, didn't like this at all. Just three days ago, her juveniles were near this very spot tending some older seedlings about 30 yards away. These Psy were too close for her liking and her wolf wanted blood for this.

Her wolf went into stealth mode the moment she saw them—a male and female Psy, and they smelled all wrong—spoiled metallic. They were both silent and stood side by side remaining completely still in a military attention posture facing pack territory. After 10 seconds in this posture, they teleported out. Two seconds later, about 10 yards away from their original spot, they teleported back on pack territory, again in the same military posture.

_THREAT-THREAT-THREAT_ – her coyote ticking blasted in her head. It was the ticking of "pack in danger." This particular ticking made her wolf tense– and she felt her restrained aggression slowly rise to the surface. The last time she had heard this ticking, her family and some of her pack were slaughtered.

_Attack, protect, Attack_ – her wolf growled. Adelaide knew she had to attack the male from behind first, at the very moment before he teleported back to wherever he went. She knew the female would not notice the male gone until after he failed to arrive at his check point and when the female returned to search for him, Adelaide would then attack her.

In that second, Adelaide wolf ran around off pack territory, and guesstimated her positioned for perfect access behind the male Tk. She counted in her head, at 10 seconds they disappeared. She crouched low readying herself for the kill. True to her estimation, they teleported to the area in front of her, the male directly in her path. She remained concealed and again began her count down.

At second nine, she leaped. Her teeth clutched solidly on the back of his neck. She heard his spine crunch under her teeth. The male Tk's motionless body slammed against the wet earth with a loud sloshy thud and she knew he was dead.

After the allotted two seconds, the female teleported back but this time with another male Tk. The desert wolf knew she had to hurt one and attack the other at the same time. She didn't need any Psy's knowing what they would know about her after this. Both Tk's immediately attempted to enter her mind and to their expressionless surprise could not. Adelaide slowly circled around the dead male Psy, and decided she no longer wanted to play their game. Her wolf dove toward her next two kills.

Both Psy's remained unmoved, arrogantly thinking their ability would instantly immobilize her. Their expressionless faces showed none of their disappointment of unsuccessfully "touching" her. Unbeknownst to them was that SnowDancer had a joker in the deck—they had a half breed coyote in their pack. Coyote changelings, their minds and the cells in her body were not built for manipulation—they were untouchable, unbending, impenetrable—information that non-coyote changelings didn't know. In the wild, coyotes are survivalist, and can flourish and thrive where other animals cannot—the name Coyote is an Aztec word meaning trickster—and no one can trick a trickster.

In milliseconds, Adelaide flashed toward them pivoting midair heading directly toward the female's midsection—she slammed against the female's right side dragging her down to the ground. Adelaide's teeth sunk in deep below the Psy's breast bone – the wolf enjoyed hearing several ribs crack. The female Psy shrieked in horror. As for the male, during her leap toward the female Adelaide's hind legs did all the work. She made sure her back claws connected with his throat and face. He dropped like dead weight as he writhed around in agony on the ground next to her, clutching his throat and face as he bled out.

Her wolf quickly went in for each kill. This was her territory, her juveniles worked near here—no way in hell would she leave a Psy alive to realize that.

She placed her three dead Tks side by side by side, and began pacing along the border. She would be ready for another attack.

**I*I*I*I*I**

He growled at his cell phone before picking up.

"What do you want? It's 4:30 in the bloody morning, this better be good." Hawke knew the call had to be serious if Riley couldn't handle it himself, but Hawke was in a foul mood.

"Hawke, there's trouble. Adeldaide has…"

What ever Riley said after Adelaide, Hawke didn't hear. He dropped his phone and flew off the bed putting his soaked wet clothes on from the previous day. Adelaide had become much more than just a new pack member for Hawke. She felt like family to him. She was the sister he wanted, he needed—she was family. Like he told her before, he would move mountains for her.

With his wolf hearing he heard Riley yelling his name from his cell. Hawke quickly picked up the phone and stormed out. During all this, Sienna watched quietly from the other side of the bed. All affection for each other had slowly drifted to nothing. She had begun to imagine what it would feel like if Hawke were dead. Would she want another mate?

_Why am I thinking this? I'm a monster. _She yelled to herself. She then began to cry.

**I*I*I*I*I**

"WHAT? What do you mean she has three dead Psy lined up along the border? I'll be there in 2 minutes?" Hawke snapped the phone shut, shoved it in his pocket, and began to strip off the wet clothes he had just put on, right there in den's corridor.

Once completely nude, he ran toward the nearest exit and bolted out shifting midair running toward where Riley said to meet him.

**I*I*I*I*I**

Hawke growled a possessive and protective growl when he scented the tainted dead Psy.

He shifted to human and stood in between Drew and Riley.

"I've tried to coax her to shift with no luck. She also didn't want either of us near her kills. Drew says she's just waiting for you, but I think she might be slightly rogue—if she starts eating them she's all yours Hawke."

"Shut up Riley."

"Yea Riley, SHUT UP! Hey Hawke, how do you think she did it? Three Psy kills, she must be a superwolf or something."

"Shut up Drew." Hawke rolled his eyes at his two friends and walked slowly toward the large agitated pacing desert wolf. He took several peeks at the carnage in front of him and he was impressed. She took three down and she didn't look injured at all.

"Shift back Ady." Hawke used his gentle voice. Adelaide's been in SD Pack for 2 weeks and Hawke knew exactly how to talk to her. Anger just fed her anger—and she didn't need anger, especially from her Alpha.

Ady swiftly shifted, but her expression and posture still matched her pacing wolfs. Her wolf was still at the surface as her bright yellow wolfyote eyes scanned around anxiously. She remained alert, watching for any threats. Her instincts to protect were on their highest level.

Hawke slowly walked toward her and as she turned to pace back, she bumped into him. Hawke immediately embraced her. Without fighting the embrace, Adelaide leaned into the hug and finally relaxed in his arms. After several seconds, she looked up at him and smiled—eyes that met his were dark brown-almost black-and he knew Adelaide was back.

"Hawke." Her raspy voice always made Hawke smile.

"Ady."

She pressed her face into his bare chest, covering herself in her Alpha's scent. She didn't like the stench of tainted Psy.

Drew mockingly cleared his throat, "If you could only see yourselves right now…both nude and standing in the rain like two naked bums." Drew shook his head with an amused expression plastered on his face.

Drew loved seeing Hawke like this: No one, not his friends, not Sienna, not anyone since before the death of his parents made Hawke happy like Adelaide did. It was a happiness that only family gave you. Seeing Hawke interact with Ady, anyone could see they became somewhat whole again—the anger and hate that lived inside them melted away when they were near each other. Their orphan wolves accepted each other like family.

Drew mused, "Let me remind you two that you're still sharing a tender moment while standing in the cold rain, nude, and in front of 3 Psy corpses, AND BAREFOOT."

"Shadd-up Drew." Hawke growled with a grin. "What happened Ady?" He cupped his hand at the back of her neck and she pressed for face deeper on his skin.

After a couple seconds, she turned her head to where her juvie's were three days ago. "They were too close Hawke. My kids…my kids were there three days ago…" She growled and pointed at the area in question, looking up at Hawke. Hawke now looked into the eyes of her wolf – _coyote yellow_, he thought.

He simply nodded and attempted to coax her to move away from the three corpses.

"NO!" Adelaide tried to push out of Hawke's embrace.

Hawke eyed the defiant Adelaide and didn't let go.

"I am not leaving here. I'll stay here and if any more return, I'll KILL them." At this point, she was not even looking at Hawke. She was assessing the area.

"Adelaide, I will not leave you here alone."

"I can take care of myself Hawke. I'm staying right here."

Hawke's wolf agreed with Adelaide. Just like her wolf, Hawke's wolf wanted to protect Pack, but Hawke the man didn't like the idea of her being in this kind of danger alone. He couldn't lose any more family—it would destroy him if he lost her.

**I*I*I*I*I**

_Day four, it's day four and the news lied. It's still raining, fucking liars, _Felix growled at his entertainment comm.

At day three, Felix made sure to be ready to leave den, but sadly he along with all the other submissives and pups have remained trapped inside as the restriction had not been lifted. Also, it was still pouring outside, which made it impossible for him to be outside working anyway.

Two nights ago, Felix almost started a riot at dinnertime when he growled at the thunder above and all the dominants near him stood up to see who threatened their beloved Felix. Felix sheepishly apologized, quickly making a hasty retreat. He promised himself he would eat inside his room alone from then on.

Today, day four—a day which the news said was supposed to be bright, sunny, and dry—he found himself slouched on his couch eating cookies scowling at the entertainment comm, not feeling a bit entertained.

He tried several times to get word to Ady – he wanted her to know that she could consider his shed her home, but finding someone to deliver said message was a challenge.

_Why do I care so much?_ Felix growled at his oatmeal cookie before shoving it in his mouth. He was glad each room was sound proof, because he'd been growling his voice hoarse for days.

**I*I*I*I*I**

"Can she be any weirder Hawke? What is so special about her anyway? She's abnormal and dangerous—and I am not overreacting, Indigo agrees with me. Why does she have this hold on you?"

Hawke looked up at Sienna as she stormed into his office. It took every muscle in him to suppress the protective need to defend his adopted sister from his mate. If those insults had come from anyone else but Sienna, he would have punched that someone in the throat for saying such nonsense.

Ignoring Sienna, he focused his attention back on the map he was looking at before her angry tirade. He clutched the San Francisco territory map tighter, ignoring even her presence.

"So is this what SnowDancer Pack has turned into. A bunch of murdering Psy killers-no questions asked. What if they needed help—like I did when I came into this territory—like my family, like Sascha, like Faith?"

He couldn't hold back his growl and Sienna's eyes glared at his bold anger. "Sienna I don't remember any of the Lauren clan, Sascha, or Faith wearing military uniforms—almost the same uniforms that entered our territory to attack us the last time. Maybe you…" He gave his mate one last distasteful glare and turned his attention back to his map. He had to stop now before he said things he shouldn't—his raised voice grabbed the attention of several packmates as they slowly walked passed the still open door of his office. He knew Sienna left the door open on purpose, she wanted the entire pack to know her dislike of Adelaide. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere Sienna?"

With that she huffed angrily, stomped her feet as she left Hawke's office, and slammed the door behind her.

**I*I*I*I*I**

On the fifth day of confinement, Felix found himself yet again showered, shaven, and dressed by 6 a.m., but unlike the days past, today he awoke with pep in his step the moment he realized it was no longer raining outside.

Humming a cheerful tune, he flung his front door open and the abandoned corridor puzzled him. Felix lived in the "singles quarters" and there was always someone in the corridor, several someone's in fact. Ignoring this, he closed his door and hummed his way through the corridor like a man without a worry in the world.

As he reached the bulletin board, Felix crossed his fingers. If the lockdown was lifted, this was where that information would be posted.

Felix stared at the large window-sized bannercomm-bulletin board that read SnowDancer Pack in bold bright Yellow font. Yellow meant that the restriction was lifted but every wolf needed to be cautious when outside. Felix breathed a sigh of relief, finally.

_That's why the corridor is empty—everyone awake is outside eating breakfast-enjoying freedom,_ he mused to himself.

The fresh outside air hit him in all the right places the instant he stepped outside. He followed his nose to the area where 20 wolves were eating breakfast. He glanced at the trays of warm breakfast sandwiches and burritos that were placed on several serving tables in large plas-warmers. Felix grabbed two burritos and walked away from his packmates.

He nodded and waved at several of his friends gently rejecting the many invitations for him to sit and eat with them. The shed was his target destination and he was determined to talk to Adelaide—no one would stop him. His wolf wanted to run to the shed, but he knew this would alarm the dominants—they were already intensely watching him. A submissive wolf who refused pack time was always a concern and since he'd been avoiding them for days this was beginning to make the dominants edgy.

The moment he was able to see his shed, he realized something wasn't right. Unable to hold back his wolf, he ran toward it-his wolf snarling the entire way. Adelaide's scent was no where—not here, not there, not anywhere.

He crouched near her burrow's entrance and it was filled with water and a soft growl escaped his lips.

The moment he threw his shed doors open, he knew with absolute certainty that she had not slept there. Her scent was still in the shed but it was a days old scent.

His wolf snarled the moment he saw the empty space where her plas-container should have been and at the trail of muddy bare feet revealing her entrance and exit.

_Stubborn dom-y,_ he growled.

**I*I*I*I*I**

The obstinate desert wolf had tenaciously stood watch along the entire border of the southeast side of Den territory. Her wolf patrolled and inspected all the areas her "kids" regularly worked on. If more Psy Tk's came, she was ready for them. Hawke, to Adelaide's displeasure, had sent two soldiers at 9 hour intervals—he ordered to have one in human form at all times, just in case someone needed to call for help. But since her incident with the three Psy, no other Tk's were sent to replace the dead ones, but she still remained watchful.

As for the soldiers Hawke sent, they were vigilant and observant, and worked side by side with Adelaide without question or hostility.

A buzzing noise snapped Adelaide's attention to the wolf in human form. His name was Robby. He was a handsome young soldier of 22. He stood about 5 foot 10, had light brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

Robby flipped open his phone and placed it against his ear loudly grunting what sounded like "What." Adelaide liked the way he always answered his phone—Robby never said hello and was always solemn. She wondered if this was his everyday personality or his on-the-job work personality.

With her wolf hearing she heard the entire conversation. It was Riley and they were being released from their post, everyone.

Robby grunted and hung up.

Quickly placing his phone in his back pocket, he turned toward Ady and Jeff, the other wolf on patrol, with a big grin, "Race you both back. I won't even change to wolf…that's how confident I am I'll win."

Adelaide marveled at his change in demeanor. Not but 2 seconds ago, while on watch, he was as serious as a ninja for 9 hours, and now he wanted to race to den. Adelaide wolf's amusingly bared her teeth at Robby.

"You or your teeth don't scare me Ady. C'mon lets race back. I'm starving. These wild rabbits don't cut it for me. I don't know how you do it. "

Adelaide made no move to race as Jeff, still in wolf form, lined up next to Robby accepting his race challenge.

Adelaide shook her head and turned her attention back on the border as she slowly walked along side it, and away from the two young wolves. She felt a slight pang in her chest and wished she had had a Robby and Jeff around when she was growing up. She would have loved to race, and wrestle, and do whatever young spirited wolves do. Every dominant in her old pack, her age, challenged her—and they surely didn't invite her to race with them. She bitterly reflected that this age was long gone for her. That kind of carefree spirited life was never and will never be in her grasp.

"C'mon Ady. Let's go. Riley said it was time to head back to den and regroup. Aren't you tired of being out here alone like some recluse mountain man… or… er…woman. It's time to let go Ady. C'mon. Riley said Hawke will be waiting for you near the shed. He needs to ask you something." Robby waved his hands in a "come here" gesture.

Unmoved, Robby decided that now was the best time for a dare. He dramatically cleared his throat grabbing the attention of the only two wolves in the vicinity and yelled, "I challenge you to a race Adelaide Gonzalez, are you chicken or are you wolf?"

**I*I*I*I*I**

"Nosey, gossiping old ladies…" Felix growled to no one, as he tended to the group of diseased trees on the northwest side of den. Somehow word got to Hawke about Felix's strange behavior. The wolf-snitches reported every bizarre action Felix showed during the lockdown. Hawke quickly tracked down Felix—who was sitting on his shed steps waiting for Adelaide—and questioned him about it. Not wanting to draw too much attention to himself, Felix gave Hawke a half truth, he blamed it on the territory's tree rot. He told Hawke he was overly concerned for the trees that needed tending to weeks ago, plus the rain was not helping. This was a truth, but was not the reason why he was brooding on the steps of his shed at 7 in the morning. Handing Hawke one of his burritos, which he had brought one for himself and Ady, he excused himself heading northwest.

Hawke, of course, felt relief that Felix's matter was not serious. Hawke had originally thought it was his Los Angeles visit that brought on his strange behavior and was glad to know that it wasn't.

Now as Felix glared and tended to the many diseased trees, he found himself constantly thinking about Adelaide and wondered where she was and where she had slept—was she safe—was she dry—was she...

_Stop…this isn't right_…_I'm_…Felix growled to the forest.

**I*I*I*I*I**

Robby stood next to Adelaide as she drank from the bottle water the loser had to collect after the race.

As soon as they reached den, Robby had taken off his shirt giving it to Adelaide so she wouldn't be naked after she shifted—he knew her plascontainer, with all her clothes, was out near the cliff where she left it days ago.

Robby noticed several Packmates curiously glancing their way and commented that it seemed all of Pack were outside and only the nosey wolves were looking their way.

Robby himself couldn't help but take several curious glances in Adelaide's direction—he liked the image of her in his shirt. His shirt just barely covered her most intimate parts and Robby thought she looked sexy as hell in it.

As they settled themselves on the steps of the shed, they watched Pack come and go from the area. Jeff had run off to look for his mate the moment they reached den.

"Thanks for the shirt and water Robby." Adelaide smiled into the bottle water before she started to drink.

Robby's laughter amused Adelaide—she felt no threat from Robby after he lost the race. This was the first time ever where she felt no hostility or anger from her opponent after he lost. His dominant wolf accepted the defect—the man and wolf took the loss as plus as she was wearing his shirt with his scent. Several of the single male wolves probably envied him right now.

"I'm just glad I didn't put any money on this challenge I would have been out BIG time." Robby slyly glanced toward Adelaide to see her beautiful smile, but quickly shifted his eyes back toward everyone outside strolling. "I'm just sad that all the breakfast burritos were gone…IM STARVING."

Adelaide laughed at his "starving." Robby had been upset when they arrived finding the outside breakfast trays empty. He was told he had to wait ten minutes for the next batch of breakfast. He growled his frustration all the way toward the shed with Ady.

At Robby's earlier comment, Adelaide didn't seem to agree with him that everyone in Pack were outside. She knew with certainty that Felix was here earlier—his scent lingered around the shed and on the very steps she sat at, but she didn't see him at the picnic tables or strolling around. She also scented Hawke mixed with Felix's but they were nowhere in sight. What had Hawke say to Felix and what did Hawke need to tell her?

"ADY!"

Adelaide and Robby both looked in the direction her name was called. Adelaide handed Robby the rest of the water, which Robby drank in one gulp as she stood to embrace Victor.

"I've missed you Ady…" Her scent was slightly wrong, and Victor gruffed loudly before continuing, "…Why are you wearing his shirt?" The moment those words spilled out of Victor's mouth he regretted it. First because of Robby's smirk and second because he did miss her immensely, but he didn't want her or Robby to know it. Victor briefly closed his eyes in embarrassment but quickly recovered when he looked down at Ady's pleased expression. He also realized they were still embracing each other. Victor glared at Robby before skimming his nose in Ady's hair line. Robby noticed this affection and narrowed his eyes at the young pup.

Adelaide gave Victor a firm squeeze before replying, "I missed you guys too Vic. How was it in Den? My wolf would've gone crazy if I was trapped in there…Yuck!"

"It's not that bad Ady." Victor gently squeezed her back before releasing her. He was slightly miffed she didn't answer the question about why she was wearing Robby's shirt, but he didn't want to push the question.

"What…I don't get a 'Hi, I missed you too Robby'." Now standing next to Adelaide, Robby grinned toward Victor who was not amused by this comment.

"Why would I say hi to you?" Victor barked.

"Why would you miss Ady?" Robby barked back.

Adelaide looked from Robby to Victor and Victor to Robby and realized that they were no longer joking. They were now standing almost nose to nose, softly growling.

Adelaide stood to the side bewildered, and before she could react she scented an agitated wolf quickly coming their way before he growled at them. "Victor, don't you have weeds to pull somewhere. Robby don't you need to head back to your quarters for sleep—you have your regular shift tonight." All three wolves looked toward Riley, as he growled his frustration at the two males. Adelaide now focused on 'The Wall', Riley, who she had only meet once before.

Robby and Victor without another word quickly went their separate ways but not before peeking one last time toward Adelaide giving her sheepish grins as they left.

The moment Robby and Victor were out of earshot, Riley growled, "You would think at 17 and 22 year old would know how to act in front of a potential partner by now. They were lucky it was me and not Hawke. I think they'd both be walking away with fat bleeding lips." Riley shook his head turning toward Adelaide. "Hawke needed to head for San Francisco last minute, so he's unable to meet you. He wants you to revisit the idea of sleeping inside Den and eating with Pack." One look at Adelaide's expression and Riley knew that this was not happening any time soon. "Just think about it. You are now fully embraced by Pack, I must admit I myself did not trust you, but what you did out there was impressive…" Riley's grin spread on his face as he continued, "…and there've been several wolves asking about your status. Hawke has kept them at bay so far, but that won't last long. He said he wants to give you time to adjust…and he's also being a protective prick. I don't think anyone will be good enough for his little sister. Trust me, I know the feeling. So, please just keep an open mind about the whole den issue." Riley swiftly nodded and hastily went the way he came.

_Asking about my status...what does that mean? _Adelaide stared at Riley's fleeting figure and reflected on his comment. In all her 27 years of life, no one ever cared about her status.

**I*I*I*I*I**

His angry gaze did nothing to the forest, no matter how hard he glared at it. If his Cardinal ability included destroying the environment, this dense part of the forest would've been obliterated seconds ago. If he could, he would've tortured the trees and every woodland creature around to find out what happened to his three dead Tk-V's. Tk-V's, also known as Travelers, were extremely rare and he wanted vengeance for their deaths. Their teleporting ability made them exceedingly useful and finding out who killed them or what killed them was essential. His plans were almost ruined and whatever killed them needed to be eradicated from the equation.

_I will find you and destroy you._

He knew something had changed in the past month since they were here last. His Tk-V's were well concealed and "unseen" all of last month and now after a two week break from the territory his "Travelers" were back mapping a different section of this territory; locating holes, blind spots, check points, and frequently traveled areas—but on the second day of surveillance, his three "Travelers" disappeared and permanently blinked out of the Net halting any progress on this section of the territory.

He narrowed his eyes toward the forest, mentally noting that this side of the territory was well guarded—_Why?_

_I will find you. Consider yourself DEAD wolf. _

He turned abruptly toward his many soldiers who were launching telepathic scans around the area—attempting to detain any higher intellectual brainwaves_. _With no success, he turned back toward the dense forest remembering what had brought on the mapping in the first place.

_Sienna. _

He knew she was slowly losing her mind. This slight snag in his plans did not change that.

Turning again toward his soldiers, he gave each one a mental nudge before he spoke. _We must enter into SnowDancer territory the moment Sienna loses control. We all knew this day would come… _

About a month ago, her mind began collapsing and she unconsciously began grasping at any and all Psylink sources-she became a X-Psy leech. Originally, the idea of putting her on a leash and implanting a mental chip would have been a much more rewarding plan—harnessing her power for his twisted insurgency—she would have been his perfect little puppet and he would've been invincible. Now with her beginning to show signs of mental collapse, he didn't need the chip—she would destroy most, if not all, of SnowDancer Pack on her own.

…_her brain was programmed to always find me—her maker when the time came. Now, we have enough mapping to enter and exterminate SnowDancer and DarkRiver Packs successfully. What also is in our favor is once Sienna's mind fully collapses any 'THING' connected to her will… _

_Sir, I have movement—moving at a changeling speed. Heading in our direction. _

He turned his head as if to see. The wind kicked up and blew his short white hair in different directions and the cold air made the blood color birthmark on the left side of his face seem brighter than usual. His unique Cardinal eyes and blood red facial birthmark made him the most recognizable Cardinal Psy on the planet, but he also was the most rarely seen.

Before the wolves charged into the clearing, they all teleported out.

**I*I*I*I*I*I**

Felix knelt next to the beautiful Blue Oak seedling settlement Adelaide had been caring for during his absence. He gently caressed the delicate leaves with his pointer finger and thumb—in deep thought until her scent hit him. His stomach twisted in knots. For days he was eagerly impatient for this moment, but with "this moment" staring him right in the face the things he wanted to say to her processed in inappropriate sentences in his mind. Just like their first encounter, where he wanted to embrace her, wanted to run his nose behind her ear and through her hair, he was afraid of what he would do at this moment.

He mentally growled at himself, _This is wrong…this is wrong_.

He decided to ignore her scent and continued caring for his seedlings, spraying his Ecovitamin mixture.

He froze several times as her scent slowly drew closer to him. Without warning her scent stopped, lingering in one area a couple yards away from him.

After twenty minutes, he lost control of his wolf and deeply inhaled the air that carried her scent—a deep soft possessive growl escaped his lips. Her scent was beyond description. If he had to describe her scent, he would compare it to the Sun—how the plants needed the Sun to grow—or like water, without water his plants would not grow. His wolf liked the comparison; his wolf needed the sun and water to survive too. In all his 25 years of life, no wolf brought on this kind of feelings in him. He had long ago given up on wolves, as friends or lovers. He loved his Pack and missed them when ever he was away, especially when he was in college, but even with a college degree and becoming the Packs Forest Ranger he still didn't feel like an important member of the Pack. A degree and the title of Ranger didn't change the fact that he was a submissive—a submissive that everyone babied and papered—and more humiliating was how the female's of the pack treated him. At around age 15, the females had stopped kissing him or wanting to date him. The dominant females in the pack could no longer see past his submissive wolf and left him feeling babied after every date—they stopped agreeing to go out with him the older he got. As for the submissive females in the pack, they ALL chose dominant males—flat out refusing him in the very beginning. Felix was every female's best friend, but never boyfriend. This caused Felix to venture out and date non-predator changelings. As for finding friends in the Pack, the same problem arose. Everyone babied him; he couldn't play any sports because the dominant wolves were warned not to harm him or else, and sparing was completely out of the question. This in turn created the Felix who cared for plant life and creatures-this was the very reason of why he was so smart—his friends were the plants and creatures he took care of, his friends were the books he read.

His wolf took one more deep breath before moving on to the next seedling, he then realized that his movements drew him closer to the desert wolf.

**I*I*I*I*I*I**

After Riley's warning of moving into den, her wolf needed to run. She shifted to wolf and found herself running to nowhere until she caught a scent that had her zero in on the target.

Unable to control her urge, the desert wolf followed the fresh scent that had reminded her of everything she had lost. The moment she saw Felix crouching near some of the seedlings she had cared for, she focused on his every move. She decided to position herself in a shady nook, placing her muzzle on her paws as she watched him.

She watched as he gently circled each seedling, spraying his Ecovitamin cocktail on each leaf, stem, and the soil itself. He was gentle and careful, cherishing every inch of every seedling with calm hands and she was hypnotized by his gracious movements. To these plants, she probably seemed like a lumbering lumberjack compared to him.

Taking in his scent, his slow calming gestures, and her complete lack of sleep, she was no longer able to keep her eyes open. She was hypnotized into sleep.

**I*I*I*I*I*I**

"Hello again Adelaide."

Adelaide slowly opened her eyes, confused. She lifted her head and slowly sat up finally focusing on his face.

Felix was on bended knee in front of her and was grinning.

Her wolf puzzled at this sight. A minute ago he was tending to his plants and now he knelt in front of her and she hadn't scented him draw nearer. How long was she asleep, she wondered?

Felix cleared his throat, "You've taken great care of these Ms. Gonzalez…" he gestured to the tree settlement behind him. "Actually, I couldn't have done better myself. Thank you."

He gave her an adorable lopsided smile that lit up half his face before simply gawking at her.

_Tick, ticktick, tick, PACK DANGER_.

Adelaide's wolf felt a surge of anger as her coyote ticking pounded in her head. In one swift move she positioned herself in front of Felix pinning him against the tree growling protectively. She curved her body around Felix's still kneeling frame.

To Felix's credit, he didn't seem a bit frightened as the desert wolf positioned herself around him and was about to ask her what was wrong when Drew and Riley, in wolf form, tore through the woods near them running at changeling top speed.

Torn between following Drew and Riley or staying with Felix, Adelaide decided to remain wrapped around Felix until the ticking finally stopped.

It only took 2 minutes for it to stop and thankfully Felix remained completely still the entire time. He knew she was protectively guarding him and knew it had something to do with Drew and Riley. Being a submissive, he was supposed to feel frightened with the possibility of danger, but his wolf felt 100% safe with her and actually enjoyed her closeness, the feel of her fur, the feel of her abdomen rising and falling with every breath, and her calming scent.

The moment she scented Drew and Riley heading in their direction, she freed Felix allowing him to stand next to her.

"What is it Adelaide? Is there trouble?"

Unable to answer him, Adelaide kept her focus on Drew and Riley as they ran toward them.

Drew shifted and growled, "Get back to den Felix and tell Hawke to get his ass over here now."

Without arguing, Felix turned and ran toward den, not even bothering looking back.


End file.
